


Get Well Soon

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Short One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi is sick, Tsukishima pays him a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Well Soon

**Author's Note:**

> First shot at this pairing. :D  
> Hope you guys like it!!

Tsukishima stood in front of the door to Yamaguchi’s house. He had been standing outside for nearly fifteen minutes. If there was one thing in the entire world that made him nervous it was Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi with his gentle smile and sweet eyes.

His laugh made Tsukishima’s heartbeat a little too fast.

He made him nervous.

After fifteen minutes Tsukishima knocked on the door, and was welcomed in my Yamaguchi’s mother.

“Don’t stay too long,” Yamaguchi’s mother warned, “He needs to rest.”

“Thank you, I understand.” Tsukishima said as he walked down the hall and toward Yamaguchi’s room. He lingered outside the door for a few seconds, trying to ignore the feelings of apprehension beginning to make him sweat.

He knocked on the door.

Yamaguchi heard someone knocking on his door, and he sat up a little too fast. The room spinned and a few used tissues rolled off his covers and onto the floor. He stared at the door and watched as Tsukishima opened the door.

“Hey!” Yamaguchi greeted, excited.

Tsukishima pretended not notice the sour stench of Yamaguchi’s room. The usual scent of fresh raspberries had been pushed away by the odor of someone who had been sick.

“You feeling okay?” Tsukishima asked, he sat down on the bed but across from Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi smiled and nodded as he blew his nose into a tissue, “Mmm fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

Yamaguchi was not fine, Tsukishima could tell just by looking at him. He was paler than usual with a pink tinge running across his cheeks. Not to mention the snot leaking down from his nose.

“Of course I am.”

Tsukishima withheld a smile and dug into his school bag, “When I told Suga you were sick, he asked me to give this to you.” He held out a homemade card to Yamaguchi.

It was a simple card made from folded computer paper. A black crayon colored crow draw by Yachi was on the cover. Underneath were the words: Get well soon

Yamaguchi held the card in his hands and opened it, everyone on the team had signed it. Yamaguchi’s eyes scanned for one signature in particular, which wasn’t very hard to find because there was a heart drawn underneath it.

“You, you drew a --” Yamaguchi began coughing, and Tsukishima reached across the bed and rubbed his back, “You drew a heart.”

“Of course I did.”

Yamaguchi giggled, and Tsukishima kissed him on the lips, “You’re gonna get sick.”

“No I’m not.”


End file.
